Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a structure earthquake-resistance design method and system for earthquake-resistance magnitude calculation. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a structure earthquake-resistance design method and system for earthquake-resistance magnitude calculation wherein the earthquake-resistance magnitude is calculated based on a distance between the structure site and a predetermined location.
Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional earthquake-resistance design method may include a pseudo-static analysis, or dynamic analysis, wherein the latter may include a response spectral analysis or a linear or non-linear time-history analysis. The conventional earthquake-resistance design method may have a following assumption for calculation of an initial earthquake load in an earthquake-resistance design: when an earthquake occurs at a given repetition period, a ground acceleration therefrom has reach a site ground of the structure. Thus, the conventional earthquake-resistance design method may be based only on a time-related occurrence probability of the earthquake. The conventional earthquake-resistance design method may have a following determination in an earthquake-resistance design result check: only when an inter-store displacement is below an acceptable inter-store displacement, it may be safe. Thus, the conventional earthquake-resistance design method may not provide an exact earthquake resistance magnitude of the structure.